


Fly me (cellphone) to the moon

by apollo41



Series: Drabble Events' Fills [45]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hospitalization, M/M, Tony Being Tony, Tony Stark hates Hospitals, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 14:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6083751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollo41/pseuds/apollo41
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve è l'unico che riesce a rendere memorabile un San Valentino passato in ospedale. <br/>Dal testo:<br/>Steve sbuffò una risata prima di estrarre il proprio telefono dalla tasca e porgerlo a Tony.<br/>“Mio salvatore...” borbottò lo Stark ironicamente quando si rese conto che il cellulare di Steve non aveva neppure un touchscreen. Tony meditò quasi di lanciare il pezzo di “tecnologia” fuori dalla finestra, prima che Steve se lo riprendesse quasi ad intuire le sue intenzioni. “Quando sarò fuori di qui, requisirò quello schifo e lo lancerò nello spazio. Poi ti regalerò un vero cellulare, non una roba uscita dalla fine degli anni '90.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fly me (cellphone) to the moon

**Author's Note:**

> Questa oneshot è stata scritta ad uno dei soliti event a cui partecipo sempre (sul solito gruppo facebook di cui lascio il link https://www.facebook.com/groups/756312397778464/).  
> Ho anche avuto il tempo di rileggere e correggere, ma potrebbero esserci cavolate varie; al massimo segnalatele in un commento.  
> Vi lascio alla lettura; baci, Elisa.
> 
> PS: a queste cose come al solito non sono previsti seguiti. (Ma se avete dei prompt da proporre nei commenti anche per vecchie drabble/flash/one-shot potrei prendere in considerazione di scriverci altre sciocchezzuole brevi.)

_**Fly me (cellphone) to the moon** _

  
_Prompt:_ _Stony, Steve è l'unico che riesce a rendere memorabile un San Valentino passato in ospedale._   
 

Tony odiava gli ospedali eppure non mancava mai l'occasione perché qualcuno ce lo facesse finire. Motivo per cui anche quel giorno era costretto in un letto scomodo, in una stanza vuota e che puzzava di disinfettante, in un ospedale della City, mentre dalla finestra entrava il rumore di una New York in eterno movimento, in particolare in un giorno come San Valentino, nonostante il recente attacco dell'ennesimo super-cattivo con manie di grandezza.

Tony non aveva piani per quel San Valentino, visto che lui e Pepper si erano lasciati da quasi 10 mesi, eppure era comunque un peccato passare proprio quella serata rinchiuso in un ospedale, con l'ennesima flebo che gocciolava tediosa accanto al letto. Avrebbe potuto andare al casinò, o a qualche party, o semplicemente chiudersi in laboratorio a bere e lavorare; qualsiasi cosa, insomma, ma non quello!  
  
Sbuffò per l'ennesima volta, spegnendo la tv nell'angolo della stanza, tentato quasi di lanciare il telecomando fuori della finestra pur di avere qualcosa da fare, quando qualcuno bussò alla porta, la testa di Steve che faceva capolino prima ancora che Tony gli dicesse di poter entrare.

“Mi hanno detto che stai meglio, quindi ho pensato volessi un po' di compagnia.” disse solo Steve chiudendosi la porta alle spalle e mettendosi a sedere sulla poltrona accanto al letto, che a dir la verità non sembrava per nulla comoda, soprattutto non per un uomo della stazza di Captain America.

“A meno che tu non abbia una bottiglia di vodka e un paio di spogliarelliste nascoste da qualche parte, dubito che smetterò di essere annoiato. Ma mi accontento anche di un tablet o un cellulare. Quelli son piuttosto sicuro che tu abbia lo spazio per nasconderli nei pantaloni.” rispose Tony cercando di mettersi a sedere più composto contro i cuscini.  
  
Steve sbuffò una risata prima di estrarre il proprio telefono dalla tasca e porgerlo a Tony.  
  
“Mio salvatore...” borbottò lo Stark ironicamente quando si rese conto che il cellulare di Steve non aveva neppure un touchscreen. Tony meditò quasi di lanciare il pezzo di “tecnologia” fuori dalla finestra, prima che Steve se lo riprendesse quasi ad intuire le sue intenzioni. “Quando sarò fuori di qui, requisirò quello schifo e lo lancerò nello spazio. Poi ti regalerò un vero cellulare, non una roba uscita dalla fine degli anni '90.”

Steve rise fissandolo quasi con affetto. “Tony, l'ho comprato nuovo solo un paio di settimane fa.”

“Allora dirò a Pepper di acquisire la società che li produce e dismetterò la produzione a favore di modelli più avanzati, roba che appartenga a questo millennio.” ribatté prontamente Iron Man con un sorriso sfacciato, ricevendo in risposta un sospiro esasperato. “Non fissarmi a quel modo, Steve! Sarebbe una buona azione! Pensa a quanto potrò migliorare la situazione lavorativa degli operai sottopagati che producono quella schifezza!”

Steve gli sorrise scuotendo leggermente la testa. “Non sembra una cattiva idea, in effetti. Anche se mi sembra esagerato lanciare il mio cellulare nello spazio.”  
  
“Hai ragione, potrei venderlo ad un'asta di beneficenza come oggetto di rilevanza storica! Il primo cellulare appartenuto a Captain America!” esclamò. “Ci guadagnerei abbastanza per aprire un nuovo istituto per orfani di guerra.”

“Più che altro sarebbe il ventesimo.” cercò di alleggerire di nuovo la conversazione Steve, rendendosi conto che Tony stava vagando in acque troppo scure e deprimenti. “Questo è solo quello che è durato più a lungo fino ad ora.”

“Dettagli inutili, Steve! Diminuiscono solo il valore del lotto!” lo zittì Tony. Steve rise ancora una volta, fissandolo quasi orgoglioso.  
  
Non fecero molto durante quella serata, principalmente continuarono a battibeccare come facevano sempre e guardarono un po' di tv, nonostante Tony ripetesse che tutta quella spazzatura gli stesse abbassando il quoziente intellettivo; la cosa che rese, comunque, indimenticabile quel San Valentino costretto su un letto di ospedale, fu quando Steve si chinò per dargli la buona notte con un bacio a fior di labbra.  
  
Tony avrebbe quasi pensato di aver sognato quell'ultimo gesto del Capitano prima che uscisse dalla sua stanza, ma dallo sguardo invidioso che gli aveva lanciato l'infermiera che aveva assistito dalla porta, era evidente che Steve lo avesse davvero baciato con una promessa di tornare la mattina successiva. Se possibile, tuttavia, ora Tony aveva anche più fretta di uscire dall'ospedale: aveva un eroe da conquistare, non c'era tempo per dormire o per altre flebo!


End file.
